


Blackout

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: AU!Nicholas Hoult
Genre: Date Night, Elevator Sex, F/M, Fluff, Light Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A date night out turns into desire and pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackout

 

 

Rain poured down in sheets as I waited for Nick. He wanted me to wait at the resturant. He said he'd be here 20 minutes ago. I hear my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Beautful. Look at the bus on your left, before you miss it."

I look up as the 3A passes. Nick has his pretty face smeared up to the glass. His phone is still attached to his ear and I can see a single rose in his hand.

"Pull the cord or you'll miss your stop."

"Aw, shit."

The bus skids to a stop at the end of the block. He hops off the bus, almost landing in a puddle. He makes it under the awing as he shook his hands dry. The bud of the rose was missing.

"Is that for me?", I giggle. He looks down seeing the rose gone, cursing at himself.

"Damn," he said turning, about to go back into the rain, "I can see it right there."

"No, its fine. I don't need you getting sick."

I twist my hair into a bun and slide in the stem to hold it in place with a few strands falling around my face.

"You look beautiful."

I take his glasses from his face and wipe them dry. He tucks them away and takes my hand, leading me inside. The first floor of the resturant was filled with people talking and enjoying themselves. He pulls me away to the elevator.

"What are you doing? It's this way."

"Nope. Tonight we're having the best," he turns to an attendant at the elevator door. "I have a reservation under Hoult. Thank you."

He turns to me flashing a smile as the doors shut behind us.

"Upstairs? We can't afford that."

He kisses me to shut me up but I didn't mind.

"Don't worry," he says as the bell dings, "We can always share something small. Happy two months, baby."

I was getting more and more used to him treating me well. I grip my surprise for him in my jacket pocket. He really had no idea what was in store for him. We step onto the top floor. Many empty tables spread across the floor. The dim light makes everything intimate. We are seated at a solitary booth around the corner. Nick slides in first as I take off my coat, showing off my scarlett knee length dress. The sleeves hang loose around my arms. Nick shifts in his seat as I slide into the booth. His mouth drops open.

We had only been together for a few months but we're known each other for four years. He was always such a gentleman and a nice guy. I only wish I had seen it sooner. Lately, I had been catching signals from him. His kisses would last longer. Sometimes, his hands were hestitant to touch me. Most days, he would have a hungry look in his eyes. He made the first move to ask me out, so later tonight it was my turn to take things a little further, as long as he didn't peak into my jacket pocket.

"Wow," he whispers, putting his arm around me.

"What? You said to wear something nice."

"Can I get you something to drink?" asked our waiter.

"Water for me, please."

"Really?"

"I'm the one driving us home."

"Okay, I'll have a water too, please."

The waiter leaves to fetch our water. He returns and we decide to share a plate of pasta alfredo. I feel the nervousness come from him as he tries to put his hand on my leg. I smile and take his hand.

"You know, sooner or later, you're gonna have to touch me."

I cross my leg, placing his hand on my knee. The lights flicker, causing some of the people to clamour. Nick smiles as he takes his hand away, giving a nervous chuckle, grabbing his water.

"Here is to four years of friendship and two months of chances." I raise my glass, giggling.

"Here, here."

Thunder strikes the side of the windows and the lights shut off. I drop my glass out of surprise and spill water on both of us.

"Shit."

I grab my napkin as the lights turned on again. Water has splashed into my shoulder and Nick's shirt.

"You're not scared of the dark, are you?"

He patted his shirt as I wiped off my skin.

"Yeah, haha."

He took his napkin, wiping off the water on my leg.

"Thank you," I whisper as I kiss the side of his cheek. A small grin crosses his lips as he pulled the napkin away from my leg. His hand rests on my leg, his thumb moves back and forth, playing with the goosebumps on my skin.

"Chris, I'm not used to something like this. I have you now and I'm not sure how fast to or slow to go with you but after four years, I know what I want. I'm not afraid to touch you. I'm just afraid I won't be able to stop."

His hand slides up to the hem of my dress. My voice shakes as his cold hand moves closer to between my thighs. I move closer to him, our faces moving close together. With each passing moment, I was pleased with myself when I had said yes to him. His lips brush mine as my skin felt like it was about to burst. A waiter appears from around the corner.

"I'm sorry. We are going to be closing early because of the storm. You will be billed. Have a good evening." The waiter moved to deal with the other customers. I slid out of the booth with too close behind me as he pulls me to the elevator with my coat half on. He steps behind me, holding my waist with both arms, sighing into my hair.

"Do you really think the elevator is the best option? We should be taking the stairs."

"Why? You're the one wearing heels." His mouth moves to my neck, his lips brushing up to my ear, making me arch. "Besides, I need to be alone with you. Right now."

Those were the words I've always wanted to hear. The bell dings as we slip inside. I leaned against the bars praying that no one else would be joining us. The doors close and the elevator starts to move down.

_*Ding* 9_

Nicholas towers over me. His lips find mine as I moan into each kiss.

_*Ding* 8_

One of his restless hands grab at my cheek, pulling me into him. I'm not surprised when I feel his bulge against the top of my thigh. My coat falls to my elbows as I try to keep it from falling.

_*Ding* 7_

He turns me to the wall as his hand kneads my breast. His hips grind softly into my backside.

_*Ding* 6_

His other hand pulls the bottom of the dress up from my thighs. His finger presses into top of my mound, slowly moving down into the fabric, making me whimper.

_*Ding* 5_

The electricity fails as the elevator halts to a stop, shaking us to the wall. A red light flashes, filling the small space with a dull crimson light. I turn in Nick's arms to face him.

"Well," he chuckles, "This is unfortunate."

"What do we do now?"

He says nothing, pulling down the top of the dress and bra, expossing me to him under the emergency light. He kisses me, moving down my neck to taste the soft skin of my breasts. Both hands take both side of my chest as his tongue slides over my nipples. An ache builds between my thighs as his lips suck at my hardened flesh, switching from one nipple to the other and back again, my moans urging him on.

"You're too perfect," he says taking my lips, longer and passionate. His hands pull the sides of my panties down as my back leans toward the wall.

"Should we be doing this?"

My panties fall on their own as Nick steps back to watch me.

"Do you have a better idea?" I smile, pushing his back into the wall. I grind my hips into him, hearing a groan. His hands grip the bar behind him as I reach into my jacket pocket. I suck on his neck with a harsh hunger to distact him from the clicking sound of my handcuffs. I step away as he looks at me in surprise. His arms pull at the metal cuffs.

"How long have you had those in your pocket?"

"Since this morning. I only wanted to motivate you." I pull up the top of the dress into place as he lowers himself to me. He goes lower onto his knee.

"I think it worked," he coos as he kisses my exposed mound. I gasp from his hot breath on my bare skin. He buries his nose between my thighs to smell me. His tongue runs over my folds, teasing my wetness. A pleasurable look fills his eyes as he looks up to me. "Chris, I need you to put you're leg over my shoulder, right now."

I obey, resting the back of my leg on his shoulder. His neck cranes up, tongue darting out to lap at my wet core.

For a second, I'm mad at myself, knowing his hands could have made this better but I'm glad that all he needed was a little push. His face moves up so his tongue can tease my clit. I can hear the thunder outside. I see him lick his lips before they suck softly on my clit.

"N-Nick, god..." My hand runs over his short hair. His eyes shot up as my hips rock on his mouth. The lights blink back on and the elevator moves again.

_*Ding* 4_

Nick sucks gently one last time before letting me go. My leg slides off his shoulder as I brace the bars with an ache humming my whole body. The hem slides down my leg. Nick gets to his feet and pulls at the cuffs.

_*Ding* 3_

"Where are the keys?"

"At home."

"What?! Chris, I can't walk around with handcuffs on."

I take off my jacket and drape it over the back of his hands so the metal is hidden. I take the valet ticket from the pocket.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I didn't cuff you to the wall."

_*Ding* 2_

I pick my panties up from the floor and shove them into his pant pocket, my hand moving over his thigh. He felt so hard as his moan wants me to stay on the elevator.

_*Ding* 1_

We make it to the ground floor outside. I give the valet my ticket and he disappears. I look at the sidewalk, seeing the head of the rose dancing in the rain. I take my time to walk in the rain to retrieve the rose. I walk back to the awing as Nick bites his lip, watching the raindrops fall down my skin. My Mercedes pulls up and I open the back door.

"Get in."

He slides in the back seat without a word. I close the door and hurry to the car. I buckle myself, tossing the rose into the passenger's seat and drive through the rain. My focus stays on the road until Nicholas moves forward, kissing my neck.

"Sit back, I don't need to get in an accident."

"You didn't properly buckle me in."

"Good point," I say as I pull the car over. The thunder had stopped for some time and the rain slowed. I lift myself into the backseat, landing on Nick's lap. His hips lift from the seat, making me fall onto his chest. I yank the seat belt around, securing him to the seat.

"That should hold you, for now."

He chuckled as I move back to the front seat. The rain picked up as I finally turned into my driveway. The car turns off and I open the back seat. Nick is still biting his lip.

"You should keep me in the cuffs because I'm not sure what I'll do if I get loose."

I unbuckle his seatbelt and move towards the house.

"That's the point, hun."

He kicks the door shut and runs inside the house. I lock the door behind us and leave him in the living room while I fetch the keys for the handcuffs. I try the light switch with no success. Lightening fills the sky, making me drop the keys. I fish them from the floor and feel a pair of arms grab me by the waist and toss me to the bed.

I yelp in surprise and feel my arms being pulled over my head, attaching to the headboard. Teeth graze my neck as the hem of my dress is pushed up past my stomach and breasts. The fabric and bra are pulled over my head, rested at the handcuffs. The thunder claps again.

"As much as I'd like to tear the dress off, I'd like to see you in it again."

I'm amazed at how Nick was able to get out of the handcuffs. With the power out, I wasn't able to see the hunger on his face but I could hear it in the depths of his breath. Excitement flowed in waves as his hands moved over my body. His fingers circled my calves to pull me lower on the bed. His braces himself over me as his tongue sweeps my bottom lip. His breath heaves on my tongue as his own slips into my mouth.

I raise my leg up, brushing my knee enough into his groin. A low grunt comes from him as he hunches over.

"What are you doing to me?"

"I don't know but I'm the one cuffed to the bed," I giggle into his ear. The lights flicker on as he moves from the bed. His wet shirt whips over his head, leaving spare raindrops on his skin.

His eyes fix on my naked body, spread out over my bedsheets, writhing and pulling at the cuffs. He pushes the rest of his clothes off in one pull. He's hard and grinning as he parts my thighs. He moves back to the bed, snaking an arm under my back as he cups my breast, kneading and pulling at my nipple. He kisses the hardened bud on my other breast, suckling easily. His free hand moves between my legs as his cock drags slowly up my thigh. His fingers massage my folds, finding my opening as he slowly entered.

The sensation of his mouth and fingers arch my back off the bed as his hip pushes harder and faster, twitching against my leg. I clench around his fingers as he pumps faster. My body pulls wildly, wanting to break free, hold him down and ride him to no end.

"Nick, I'm..."

"Shh, I know." He pulls away, reaching for cuffs. The lights go out again. My hands slips out of the now open cuffs as they fall down next to my head. The ache between my legs worsen as I raise myself to my knees.

"Get on your back," I order, voice hoarse from the pleasure. I push the knotted clothes and cuffs off from the bed. As I move down, he stops me.

"No, not this time. Right now, I need you. To be inside you."

He's harder as I pump him a few times before placing him at my enterance. We both are breathless as I slide down his shaft until I sit fully on his back. I ride him, letting the delicious friction guide me up and down. I move faster, wanting more of him, of his strong hands. His hands clutch my hips. The ragged panting from underneath me pushes my body closer to releasing as my head falls back.

The lights come on again, blinding me. Nick stops to look up at me, his hands gliding over my glistened skin. I smile as his hooded eyes meet mine.

"You thought you weren't going to be able to stop."

"That's only because I haven't finished."

I'm pushed back onto the bed as he thrusts forward again, slapping faster into my thighs. My head falls back and my eyes rolls as my climax hits me again. My body tenses as I feel him spill inside me. I feel him rest on top of me as he settles between my legs.

"How did you get out of the cuffs?" I ask between breaths.

"The latches on the sides."

"What?"

"Yeah. You didn't know? How long have you had them?"

"Since this morning."

He laughs as he moves from the bed as he pulls on his pants.

"Where are you going?"

"Just stay here or I'll put the cuffs back on you."

"I know how to get out of them now."

He smiles as he disappears from the bedroom. The slight numbness between my legs fills me with happiness knowing I finally belonged to someone that deeply wanted me. I scoot under the covers as the lights go out again. Footsteps thunder down the hallway as Nick stumbles through the door. I hear things crash onto the empty bedside table. A tiny flick of light ingites a match to light a few candles. A small glow fills the room, I see Nick is soaking wet.

"Oh my god! Were you just outside?"

"Yeah."

He places the top of the rose in front of the candles and sheads his pants. I find the stem tangled in my hair, almost forgetting it was there. I place it next to the rose and pull the covers back for him. He dives in and yanks me close in surprise. My arms pull him close and he shivers into my shoulder.

"Come on now," I say rubbing my hand over him to warm him up, "I can't have you getting sick."

His cold hand slid up to the back of my neck to pull me into a kiss.

"How did I get someone wonderful as you."

"Because I said yes."

 


End file.
